


sapiophilia

by tasto777



Series: look, Professor [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, but well, no idea what this is gonna be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777
Summary: Tokyo likes making him nervous.





	sapiophilia

_„People find a lot of things sexy._  
_Dancing, muscles, fair hair, a French accent. Do you know what I find sexy?_  
_Intelligence._  
_Men who speak to you and you can't help admiring them. It doesn't matter whether they are tall, short, ugly, good-looking. It turns me on that they talk to me about things I don't know.“_

She looked him straight in the eyes and god how she loved that look in them. That bit of confusion, maybe even fear and nervousness.

 

_„Well, it's a peculiarity, it's registered in dictionaries, it's called sapiophilia.“_

Tokyo grinned to herself when she whispered: „You see? You’re so smart,“ she leans closer to him, biting her lip and adds with a smirk „Professor.“  
It’s quite amusing, teasing him like that, making him nervous, you know.

 

Hastily he takes his glasses off and starts cleaning them with his shirt still trying to radiate an aura of authority  
„You know we agreed on no relationships between any members of the heist?“  
The Professor‘s voice is shaky when he slowly puts his glasses on again.

But Tokyo smiles the way children do to proof their parents they did nothing wrong.

 

„I would never ever do _that_ , Professor.“


End file.
